


Strongarm's Rough Ride

by Scourgelover



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cunnilingus, Cyber-Estrus, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, copulatory tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm has her first cyber-estrus cycle ever, on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Was Knot Supposed to Happen

Strongarm was out on patrol, searching for any signs of Decepticon activity, when suddenly a strange feeling passed over her. She put on the brakes, transformed, and rubbed her forehead, which to her sensors had started to feel a little warm. And to complicate matters, a warm sensation was pulsating from her core, which happened to set off a chain reaction that caused some strange, pleasurable sensations in her interface port. And she had no idea what was happening to her. Her head swam as her ability to make rational decisions began to slip from her. Overwhelmed, she found a place to sit down to wait out this strange sensation.

If she thought she was merely ill, she'd have gone right back to base to consult Fixit on the matter. However, the sensations in her port were embarrassing to her, and she didn't want to mention those sensations to anyone. The pulses of pleasure were now insistently unignorable, so she opened her port, hoped nobody was watching, and slid a finger inside tentatively. Her port contracted and then released around the digit, causing her to moan a bit. It was dripping inside with a near-flood of lubricant.

Her sensors were so distracted that she had no idea she was being crept up on. Steeljaw had smelled the tantalizing odor of port lubricant from miles away, and homed in on it, making a beeline for the femme. While he wasn't certain this wasn't some sort of trap, he was nonetheless drawn in compulsively. It had been awhile since he'd been anywhere near a femme in cyber-estrus. He grinned when he saw the femme poking at her port with her fingers, exploring gingerly. Another shiver ran through her frame, as a finger brushed her exposed clitoral sensor.

The wolf-con crept closer, but stayed out of sight while he made sure nobody else was around. Then he came out of hiding, grinning wolfishly at Strongarm. She was too lost in the sensations to notice until he was right in front of her.

"It would appear you need something," Steeljaw said in a sly, seductive voice.

Strongarm was jerked out of her trance momentarily, and she scowled at the Decepticon, quickly closing her port. She tried to activate her weapons, but Steeljaw put a firm hand on her wrist. "Come now, you don't need that. It is not my intention to fight you."

"Then what do you want?" Strongarm asked, her voice indicating she was very suspicious of Steeljaw's motives.

"Why, I want to help you," Steeljaw replied, "You are in clear need of assistance. I think you'll find that I can give you some relief from your current condition."

"Relief?" Strongarm asked, still suspicious, "From what?"

The Decepticon chuckled. Why, this uptight femme clearly had no idea about the cyber-estrus cycle! "The sensations you're feeling. You want them to go away. Well, I can help you with that," he stated.

"Really? How?" Strongarm wanted to know.

"It's quite simple. Let me show you," Steeljaw said.

Strongarm's processor began swimming. Her distrust faded as the mating impetus grew. "Okay," she said, half-doubtfully.

"I need you to lean back and trust me," Steeljaw replied. Strongarm normally wouldn't trust Steeljaw as far as Russell could throw him, but in her cyber-estrus clouded judgment she did so, and the wolf-con's tongue sought her interface panel, lapping at it until it opened. Strongarm moaned at the sensations the slightly rough tongue was giving her, and when the panel slid away, the tongue lapped rapidly at her port and outer sensor, then plunged right into the port. The femme uttered a stuttering moan as Steeljaw licked eagerly. He loved the taste of a femme's port fluids, particularly if they were in cyber-estrus. She shivered as he continued, the pleasure slowly building.

Steeljaw kept his tongue roving, alternating teasing the clitoral sensor node and probing the depths of her port. His stimulations were so intense that Strongarm's chest plates retracted, revealing her breasts, with sensitive nipples standing at attention. He noticed this and began licking up her belly towards them, lapping at a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking eagerly. One hand grasped the other breast, while his fingers dipped down to continue the play at her port. His teeth nipped playfully but gently, stimulating the nipple more, causing Strongarm to squirm in arousal. One finger teased insistently at her clitoral sensor, coaxing another pre-orgasmic shiver out of her.

All this time, Steeljaw's own interface panel had slid open and his smooth, tapered penis slipped from a metallic sheath. It was red and pointy, and already stiff, though not fully erect. His cyber-bacculum, a stiff solid core that ran almost the entire length, kept it permanently prepped for the possibility of mating. Gradually he moved so that he could enter her, the tip of the organ rubbing against her clitoral sensor momentarily before he penetrated.

Strongarm was still in bliss and didn't object when the pointy foreign object introduced itself to her port. So far what she'd been feeling was intensely enjoyable. Steeljaw inserted slowly, as the femme's port was tight and clearly hadn't been entered before. A slimy lubricant from his sheath fortunately coated his rod, making insertion easy. Once he was most of the way in, he began thrusting. Initially his motions were smooth, but he put in increasingly more effort as he tried to slide his rapidly expanding knot into the femme's port. Soon he was making forceful, jarring thrusts.

The motions from the Decepticon's penis caused greater sensations in Strongarm's port than even the tongue had. She began moaning steadily as she was being harshly pounded into. Then it felt like the penetrating organ was enlarging, and that something larger was trying to get into her port. Suddenly something larger did get into her port, and she uttered a scream as a flood of pleasure suddenly took her, as the pressure from the large object triggered an intense orgasm. Her port clamped down in reflex, grasping behind the object, preventing it from leaving.

Steeljaw uttered a very lupine howl as his own orgasm was triggered. He held still as his transfluid began spurting out of his rod and filling the femme's port. The ejaculation didn't stop, either; it continued to pour out of him. It was starting to leak a little from her port. It would keep filling her until he was able to pull out. But for now, the knot at the base of his penis kept him locked within her. He began panting from the exertion.

Strongarm dazedly felt the pleasure building some more as the knot continued to press on her internal sensors. Her port felt extremely full, with the continued gushes of wolfcon semen. She climaxed again, shivering violently in her release. She had no idea why she hadn't learned any of what she was experiencing now. Truth was, had she remained on Cybertron, she would have been given a cyber-estrus inhibitor by now, to prevent situations exactly like this from happening. She would have also been instructed all about the Cyber-estrus cycle, its symptoms and implications, and what it was for. This was her first cycle, and she'd been completely unprepared for it. Normally she would have tried to fight Steeljaw, and he would have tried to fight or elude her, but the pheromones she was giving off prevented that. In a way it was fortuitous that Decepticons were far more affected by the pheromones than Autobots. This meant that no Decepticon mech would try to harm a female in Cyber-estrus, regardless of faction, but instead the pheromones would trigger a programmed routine that would compel him to mate with her.

About 20 earth minutes later, Steeljaw's knot deflated enough for him to pull out. A gush of his own copious deposit followed after due to the suction created by removal. Strongarm moaned absently as he did so. "That felt so gooooood," she murmured. The unwanted sensations had dissipated, for now. Steeljaw said nothing, but bent double to begin licking the knot and shaft clean of fluids. Slowly his rod began retracting.

Steeljaw's ears pricked as he heard the approach of vehicles, quickly resheathing himself and closing his panel. Primus knew what the Autobots would do if they caught him with their femme, so he beat a hasty retreat, leaving Strongarm by herself.

The End?


	2. Sweeped Off Her Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mech discovers Strongarm in cyber-estrus.

The vehicular sounds that had scared off Steeljaw weren't from Autobots. Instead, it was several off-road vehicles belonging to humans. Strongarm panicked, transformed, and fled. She didn't want humans to see her, particularly not in this state.

She drove farther away from the Autobots' base, however, rather than towards it. Heading deeper into the uninhabited wilderness, Strongarm finally found a place she figured was isolated enough, and she transformed and sat on a rock outcrop. The sensations that had bothered her earlier, which had been temporarily relieved by Steeljaw's penis, had returned. Feeling confident that at last she was alone, she opened her port and began probing with a finger, a bit more firmly and deliberately this time. She uttered a moan as she found her clitoral sensor, her finger brushing it on the way to her port. The sensations felt good, so she continued to tease the protruding sensor node, while the sensations continued to build. Shivers filled her core, as she felt contractions within her port. She briefly dipped into the port with two fingers, finding that it was soaking wet with lubricant inside.

The moaning femme had not gone unnoticed, though this time the mech that discovered her was not Steeljaw. The scent of femme in cyber-estrus had instead attracted a cobalt blue mech, with a grey-blue beard, batlike wings, craggy facial features, and fingers ending in sharp talons that were colored pink. But this mech was not sapient, as the other prisoners of the Alchemor were. This was a feral Sweep, captured and imprisoned for attacking Autobots and Decepticons alike. The femme's pheromones were affecting the feral Sweep's programming. Instead of registering Strongarm as prey, his sensors now identified her as a mate. He slowly approached the femme, who was too caught up in self-pleasure to notice. The scent coming from the femme's port was irresistible, and Strongarm didn't realize someone else was even there until the Sweep's rough, catlike textured tongue began lapping at her fingers and port. She shivered and moaned even more intensely than when Steeljaw had given her oral pleasure. But when she powered up her optics she was momentarily startled. She knew what a Sweep was, and knew that they were very dangerous. She hadn't been exposed to an amorous one before, though. She was too petrified in momentary fear to move, allowing the creature to do what it wanted.

The taste of the femme's port was pleasant to the feral Sweep, and instinct drove him to continue lapping the femme's port lubricant. His tongue snaked into Strongarm's port rather deeply, stimulating her in ways even Steeljaw's tongue could not. He kept licking for quite some time, giving the femme several orgasms in the process. Strongarm couldn't figure out why he was so interested in licking her out. Even though the Sweep wasn't consciously aware of it, the purpose of his actions was specifically to remove as much of Steeljaw's seminal deposit as he could. Strongarm couldn't complain, however, as the Sweep's ministrations felt very, very good. Her moans became stutters as she built to yet another climax, her core sending shivering pulses back and forth to her clitoral sensor and port.

At length the Sweep ceased licking. Then he went around and behind Strongarm, nuzzling her neck with his beard and making contented growly noises. He paused intermittently to lick at Strongarm's neck and audio sensor area. He also seemed to be pushing her forward, and he continued to do so until Strongarm was on her hands and knees. Then he mounted her, and Strongarm felt a slender, tapered penis enter her port quickly and easily. Just as quickly, she felt it pull back, and a slight scraping sensation accompanied it. The feral Sweep then grasped the back of her neck in his jaws as he braced himself, his taloned hands on the ground at her sides. Stongarm felt herself manipulated into a crouching position, as the Sweep began thrusting rapidly.

The Sweep's penis didn't have the girth that Steeljaw's did, but the pleasure caused by the pullback was much more intense. Strongarm hadn't studied Sweeps in detail; if she had she'd know the niceties of Sweep anatomy, including the barbed penis they all possessed. The thrusting lasted thirty-five seconds, each rapid pullback sending little electrical signals like sparks into Strongarm's core, and then the Sweep held still, growling around a mouthful of neck, shivering mightily above her as he achieved orgasm. The pointy tip touched the back of Strongarm's port, then it pulled back slightly as pulse after pulse of thin, hot Sweep semen squirted into her. Then he released her neck and withdrew, almost jumping backwards.

Strongarm screamed. The withdrawal was painful, but at the same time it was accompanied by the most pleasure she ever felt. She slumped to the ground as her climax took her, her optics going offline and her senses dulled as she passed out momentarily, still twitching in orgasm.

When she regained consciousness, she heard a strange rasping sound. She raised her head to see what it was, and saw the Sweep bent double, licking his penis methodically all over. The rasping sound seemed to be generated from the Sweep as it was cleaning its genitals. It almost sounded like velcro being unfastened repeatedly.

As soon as the feral Sweep saw she was conscious and trying to get back up, he bounded over to her, on all fours. She could see his tapered, bright red penis between his legs, emerged from a grey metallic sheath, as he approached her. He rounded her and mounted her again, his red rocket searching for her port as he got into position.

"Already?" Strongarm said aloud as the Sweep grasped her neck in his jaws. She wasn't aware that like Steeljaw, the Sweep possessed a cyber-bacculum. This meant the Sweep didn't need an erection to enter her. His penis missed on the first attempt, but rubbed against her clitoral sensor. As he pulled it back to aim it into her port, a rough sensation passed over the sensor, causing a tremor of pleasure in the femme. The second attempt found and plunged into her port. "Ohhhhh," she moaned, as the Sweep's rapidly thrusting penis caused an almost buzzing sensation in her port; pleasure so intense that it was starting to overtax the sensors themselves. Primus, this felt _so_ good. It was even better than interfacing with Steeljaw. Due to Strongarm's inexperience she didn't know that it was unusual for pleasure to build up that quickly during mating. Just as Strongarm thought she was going to burst, the Sweep growled and began ejaculating. She felt every pulse as the high-velocity spurts splashed against her cyber-cervix. Then came the sudden pullout, as the Sweep released her neck and leaped backwards.

The orgasm was more intense than the first that had been coaxed out of her by the barbs on the feral Sweep's penis. Strongarm didn't even scream this time; she was beyond that. The Sweep had taken her to a place beyond which any mech was even capable of taking her, and she lost consciousness before she could vocalize her orgasm fully. She shuddered violently in her release, slumping to the ground once again as she rode it out.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
